Cosmic Chaos
by johto555
Summary: Cosmo faints from past exposures to the Chaos Emeralds. What does this mean? Look and find out!
1. Chaos Fever

**Cosmic Chaos**

Okay, the short story deal did not work out, so you get another story instead! This would've been the second of those stories, but enough of that.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Sega/Sonic Team/whoever. NOTHING'S mine this time.

Chapter 1: Chaos Fever

Tails is cleaning the Blue Typhoon, but why? He's not going on any adventures in space! You'll see why later! Anyway, after the ending of Life Spring Breeze, Cosmo told Tails that she wanted to assist him in his work, and yes, Tails was happy. Everything seemed cool and awesome, until one day…

"Tails?" Cosmo asked. "Why are we even working on the Blue Typhoon anyway? I'm pretty sure that were not going to have anymore space adventures…" "I was waiting for when you would ask that, Cosmo." Tails replied. "You're right. We're most likely not having anymore space travels, and I didn't want all this space to go to waste, so I started converting the Typhoon into an emergency shelter and supplies storage area." "So why did you paint it yellow?" Cosmo was right. The Typhoon had suffered the X-Tornado treatment and got paint job'd. "Ummm…I was bored?" Tails had a fake smile on. "Ummm… Excuse me." Cosmo left and came back with one of those moving stairs that you use to easily get to high places. She put it next to Tails', and joined him.

"Cosmo, I've been meaning to ask you this question for a while now." "Okay. What is it, Tails?" "Have you been thinking about learning to fight?" Cosmo stopped. "Oh, I didn't think it'd affect you. I won't ask you agai-" "Yes." "What? Did you say yes, Cosmo?" "Yes, I did. You see, my sister told me that the females of our clan never fought, only the males. From then on, I was always thinking on how our clan may have had a chance…" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh…I'm sorry…" "Tails…I'm not feeling so good…" She was right. She started to swoon, and eventually fainted.

"COSMO!"

Tails quickly got one of those scanner things where you can see someone's heartbeat, and hooked Cosmo up to it. The screen showed her heartbeat, which, surprisingly, looked normal, but…there was a pulsating blue line in the middle of the screen. "Wait a minute… I know what this means…Cosmo…HAS CHAOS FEVER!"

Chapter l end

Well, that can't be good! Looks like Tails has a serious problem on his hands! Will Cosmo make it? If you want to know, you'll have to wait. Sorry for the short length!


	2. Chaos Scanner

**Cosmic Chaos**

When we last left off…wait, what did I do? OH, RIGHT! Cosmo fainted. expects and hears the resounding "NOOOOOOOO!" from the Cosmo fans Owww… Alright, here's Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Chaos Scanning

"Tails, are you serious?" Sonic was on the phone with Tails, who told him what happened. "Yep. She's got Chaos Fever." "Hold on, I'll be right over." Sonic hung up. Tails looked at Cosmo, who was apparently having trouble breathing. "I hope you're going to be okay, Cosmo. I don't want to- OH NO!" Tails looked at the blue line on the screen, which had increased in size. "That means the Chaos inside her is getting more violent!" Cosmo was breathing harder. Sonic had then come in.

"Hey, Tails, how's Cosmo- OH NO!" Sonic saw the increased line. "Tails, what will we do?" "I don't know." "But if she stays like this, she'll die!" "Wait. Perhaps…" "What are you thinking of, Tails?" "Get Knuckles and have him bring the Master Emerald. We need it!" Sonic left. Just then, Cosmo woke up. "T…T…Tails?" "Cosmo!" "What's happening…to me?" "You have Chaos Fever. It's when someone who is not used to Chaos Energy is exposed to it too much. Since that time you felt unworthy to hold a Chaos Emerald back at that Metarex base, your body thought you would never get used to Chaos Energy, so whenever you were exposed to it, the energy would build and soon it would cause you to fall ill. And if we don't cure you in time…"

Cosmo did not need words to explain what would happen. "Tails…that's horrible…" "Don't worry, I have a plan. Sonic's getting Knuckles right now in order to execute it…" Sonic came back with Knuckles. "Alright, so why did you take me away to the now-grounded Angel Island?" "Knuckles, this is serious! Cosmo has Chaos Fever, and we think we know how to cure it! To do that, we need the Master Emerald!" Knuckles sighed. "Fine, Tails…" Knuckles placed the Master Emerald in front of the table Cosmo was on. "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power; power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos. Only you can do this! Stop the Chaos within!"

The Master Emerald started to glow, and so did Cosmo. The blue line started to shrink. "It's working!" Tails and Sonic cheered. However, things took a turn for the worse. The Master Emerald started to glow brighter than it should, until it eventually shattered. When the light cleared, Team Sonic saw the unfortunate results. The blue line had not disappeared, and had actually grown bigger than before. Cosmo's normal heart rate had also started to become abnormal.

"It…got worse?" Tails sadly asked. "I'm afraid so. The Master Emerald has the ability to stop the Chaos Emeralds, but the energy within Cosmo is stronger than even the Super Emeralds! I can't stop it!" "Then…that means…" Tails dropped to the floor, tears starting to form. Suddenly, Cosmo started to glow again. "Huh?" The scanner started to malfunction, until it exploded. Pain had been brought to Cosmo, so she had no choice but to scream in agony. Her glow got brighter, and soon…

FLASH!"

"Sonic! Round up everybody and get them over here! They need to see this!" Tails yelled while the flash was still going. "Right!" Sonic left, rounded up everyone, and Chaos Controlled back in a half-minute. Soon, the flash subsided…

Chapter 2 End

Woo, cliffhanger! Will Cosmo be alright? Maybe, but if she is, you'll get to see what I have in store for her… Final chapter soon!


	3. Chaos Cosmo?

**Cosmic Chaos**

It's the end? Will Cosmo be okay? What will happen to her if she lives? You'll find out now!

Chapter 3: Chaos Cosmo?

The flash subsided. When everyone could see again, they saw the results of the flash. Cosmo was still breathing, and the scanner had overloaded. Tails quickly replaced it, and the group was shocked at the screen. Cosmo's heart rate was back to normal, but what they saw was that the blue line from before had _merged_ with the green line representing her heart rate. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles knew what that meant.

"What do you know…it actually happened." Tails said. "Yep." Sonic and Knuckles replied. "What are you guys talking about?" Amy said. "Cosmo's become one with Chaos Energy. Now we'll have to wait and see how." Cosmo woke up. "Uhhh….guys? What happened?" "The Chaos Energy inside you has merged with your body." "That's…great?" Cosmo felt tense, so she relaxed by sighing. But this caused something to happen…something weird.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were wide-eyed. Amy and Cream screamed. Team Chaotix went, "What the heck?" Shadow was not surprised, as he knew what happened. "What are you guys doing? Why do you look confused like that?" "L-l-l-l-look t-t-to your s-s-s-sides…" Cosmo did so, and started to scream at what she saw. Shadow was annoyed. "For the love of my ears, SHUT UP!" Everyone quieted down. "Shadow…what happened to me?" "I can explain. When your inner Chaos Energy merged with your system, it had to pick a form that was related to your clan's specialty. Put simply, (A/N: Keep your eyes here, because here's where it's revealed) those vines that materialized from your back." Cosmo took a look at the vines. "You're right…my mother had vines growing from her flower, so it's the only option. But now I look like a freak…" "Cosmo, you're not a freak. It looks perfectly natural, since you're a plant." By this time, Amy, Cream, and Team Chaotix had left, still freaked. But they would get used to it.

"Thank you, Tails. You always know how to make me feel better." Cosmo hugged Tails, who returned it. Sonic and Knuckles watched, while Shadow left, because he had more important things to do. Tails and Cosmo were still hugging when Sonic and Knuckles. When the two broke apart, they saw that everyone left. "Sooo…want to get back to work?" Tails asked. "Okay." Cosmo replied. The two went back to work. Some things never change… "Hey, Cosmo?" "Yes, Tails?" I just realized something. You could probably use those vines of yours to help you fight!" Cosmo gasped at this thought. "Tails…you're right!" "And I'll help you along the way!" "You'd really do that for me?" "Of course!" Cosmo pulled Tails into a kiss using her vines. She was obviously happy. But wait a minute, this story's not over yet!

Meanwhile, far away…

"Excellent." A mysterious figure said. "The time has come to unleash my plans onto those unsuspecting fools. I will succeed where my brother has failed. It will be I who brings my family name into fame! So says I, Spattle Robotnik! Muahahahaha!

A/N: Oooh…fo-o-oreshadowing?

Cosmic Chaos End

Well, wasn't that fun? Cosmo's got vines sticking out of her back! For future reference, the vines originate from one spot, and when fully extended, it has a sort of irregular/regular X shape, however she wants them.

Life Spring Breeze – **Cosmic Chaos** – Sonic Adventure Redux

That was a timeline. Sonic Adventure Redux is about this new villain replaying the events from Sonic Adventure in real life (like in Sonic X, minus Chris). Of course, he must be stopped. Later, everypeoples!


End file.
